Roberts
(Game Manual Description) Team Roberts hails from Newcastle, England, where country roads wind unforgivably and rally racing is the only way to go. When the speed-intoxicated members of the Roberts team are not hoisting mugs of ale on the Quayside or touring local castles, they are often found blasting down the middle of English roadways (even though the left is the law). This wee bit of experience has made Roberts the team to beat in Scotland and another favorite to capture the Grand Tour Championship. Roberts as Human Player Roberts' cars are not popular for human players, as their stats are plain average. They are all middleweight, with medium top speeds. Rally: Roberts Rally is middleweight, with a medium top speed and handling. Roberts' acceleration is slow, and tends to suffer from opponents' attacks. Sports: Roberts Sports is middleweight, with excellent handling but also vulnerable to attacks. Roberts features high acceleration and top speeds in early levels, but these stats are lowered in later levels. Dakar: Roberts Dakar is slightly heavy and fast, with excellent handling that helps withstand attacks very well. These advantages make Roberts the most convenient dakar for Rampages. Buggy: Roberts Buggy is middleweight with moderate top speeds, handling, and vulnerability to opponents' attacks. Indy: Roberts Indy resembles all cars by appearance, and Morgen, Xu, or Lumiere by driving experience. They are all middleweight with decent handling. Roberts as AI Opponent As the game manual states, team Roberts is a favorite for the Grand Tour championship. Roberts is a Rally specialist and dominates home track Scotland, but also contends in locales that use Sports cars and Dakars. Rally: Roberts is a dominant opponent for Rally cars. Experienced and stable, Roberts is often successful in protecting 1st place in Scotland, even through inclement weather conditions. However, the vehicle's slow acceleration proves to cost Roberts in snowy levels. Sports: Roberts is a strong opponent for Sports cars. Roberts' best performances are Moscow 2 and Hong Kong 5; two levels that require superior speed and accuracy to succeed. However, Roberts appears to fear snow-related tracks such as Moscow 6 & Switzerland 7. Roberts is awarded first place to start Hong Kong 6, but only to immediately lose it to faster-accelerating opponents. Dakar: Roberts is a stable medium-strong Dakar opponent, who often succeeds in maintaining the top positions and a fast Hometracker role. Egypt 6 appears to be Roberts' strongest race. Buggy: Roberts Buggy is a harmless opponent, having the tendency to drive very slowly on S-turns. This results in positions surrendered to faster opponents. Indy: Roberts is assigned low Hometracker positions to start Indy levels, but drives well in fast HT roles. Gallery Roberts Main.jpg|Roberts Buggy in Easter Island Roberts Dakar 01.jpg|Roberts Dakar Roberts Sports 01.jpg|Roberts Sports Roberts Buggy 01.jpg|Roberts Buggy Scotland5 Roberts Rally 01.jpg|Roberts Rally in Scotland 5|link=Scotland 5 Switzerland7 Roberts Sports 01.jpg|Roberts Sports in Switzerland 7|link=Switzerland 7 EasterIsland4 Roberts Dakar 01.jpg|Roberts Dakar in Easter Island 4|link=Easter Island 4 Egypt2 Roberts Buggy 01.jpg|Roberts Buggy in Egypt 2|link=Egypt 2 Moscow3 Roberts Indy 01.jpg|Roberts Indy in Moscow 3|link=Moscow 3 HongKong2 Roberts Sports 01.jpg|Roberts Sports in Hong Kong 2|link=Hong Kong 2 Category:Hometrackers Category:Teams